


In the morning with you

by KidScrappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend Ne's birthday based on her <a href="http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/post/123535161808/im-like-a-million-of-years-late-but-im-her-e">beautiful fanarts</a></p>
<p>Oikawa is slow to wake up, always has been, always will be.</p>
<p>The light hurts even through his closed eyelids and he rolls over with a groan to, hopefully, get some sympathy from the man sleeping next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



Oikawa is slow to wake up, always has been, always will be.

The light hurts even through his closed eyelids and he rolls over with a groan to, hopefully, get some sympathy from the man sleeping next to him.

Except the other side of the bed is empty.

Oikawa groans again and paws at the still warm sheets before opening his eyes. He is definitely the only one in his bed, their bed. But that can’t be, they’d both cleared their schedules for today weeks ago, and Suga had promised him they could be lazy all day.

He squints at the alarm clock on the nightstand, not wanting to bother with his reading glasses, and let’s himself fall back on his pillow with a sight. It’s not even 8am.

He can just make out Suga singing softly through the open bedroom door, which means his partner at least wasn’t rude enough to go for a morning jog or something ridiculous like that. There’s also the sizzling of a pan and the delightful smell of coffee and Oikawa thinks he may just have to forgive Suga for getting up before him.

The morning sun is warm on his skin and he’s drifting in and out of sleep for a while, long enough for Suga to finish up breakfast apparently because the next time he opens his eyes properly Suga is setting a tray on the nightstand and looking at the plants he had moved to right behind the headboard a week ago.

“Did you change the water like I asked? They shouldn’t be looking this droopy yet.”

“Oops, I forgot,” Oikawa replies. He tries to use his famous puppy eyes to get him out of possible trouble but it’s just a bit too early for that. Not like Suga ever fell for them anyway.

Suga sighs. “You can’t even keep a plant alive, it’s a miracle you survived without me for so long.”

Oikawa tugs on the hem of Suga’s shirt until he sits down on the bed and Oikawa can pull him down next to him. Suga tries to look angry but the sparkle in his eyes and the way he cuddles up to Oikawa tells him he might not be in trouble after all.

He hums happily when Suga puts his head down on his chest and he can feel his partner’s soft, grey hair tickling his chin.

“I’ll buy you new ones. I’ll buy you as many flowers as you want,” he murmurs.

Suga is tracing a random pattern on his chest with his fingers, it tickles.

“You’ll regret you said that next week,” Suga laughs into his shirt.

Oikawa rolls them both over, making Suga shriek in surprise, but silences him with a kiss. It’s warm and soft and despite both of them still having morning breath it’s nice.

He can feel Suga’s lips curve into a smile against his own and pulls back just a little.

“Happy anniversary Koushi.”

Suga’s smile is just as blinding as the morning sun, just a lot more pleasant. “Happy anniversary Tooru.”

Oikawa bends down the few centimeters between them again and resumes kissing his partner.

The sheets are tangled underneath and between them and the breakfast Suga made for the both of them is turning cold but he doesn’t plan on letting Suga out of bed again for at least a few hours.


End file.
